Controlling the Clock
by Alice Riley Brandon
Summary: Emmett McCarty plays for the Chicago Bears with his teammates Edward Cullen and Jasper Whitlock. AH Future Lemons Canon pairing.
1. Controlling the Clock

**A/N: Buckle in this is going to be a long note but I promise it will be the only long one. First let me start by saying I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS I AM USING THEM SOLELY FOR MY OWN PERSONAL ENJOYMENT. ALL CREDIT TO THE WONDERFUL SM FOR CREATING CHARACTERS THAT I CAN HAVE SO MUCH FUN WITH IN FIC WORLD AND DREAM LAND. **

**I started this story because I really wanted a story that has E&B but a main focus on Emmett. JSYK I believe in canon pairing and you will get plenty of E/B but I just needed this Emmett fic for me. I'm from Chi-town a Chicago Bears fan so of course I would write them as the team Edward, Emmett and Jasper play for, don't hate if I make them sound like the best team in the NFL, let me live in my fantasy world mkay (although this season has been wonderful). The title for this story is a football term if you're not familiar, controlling the clock means: "Keeping possession of the football for long periods of time, giving the other team's offense less time to operate with the ball. It also helps a team's defense by allowing them to rest for longer periods before having to go back out on the field." (It's an internet definition, what I'm lazy don't judge lol) I promise not to throw too many into the story b/c there won't be too much game time and besides I would hate to have to explain a million of them. **

**This is my first time publishing a fic and I can't promise that it will be great but I just needed to get this story out. I don't have a spectacular outline I only have about 15 points for short chapters where time goes quickly but that's what I want to keep this story short and all around fun.**

**Please review. Leave me love, show me hate, just let me know what you think and if it's worth it to finish this short story.**

Emmett POV

Today will be my first day of practice with the Chicago Bears. I have been playing football professionally for three years now; my first contract was with the Seattle Seahawks. I had been playing for the Seahawks until I was picked up by the Bears in the latest off season. I am a damn good defensive lineman and following a severe injury to their starting player the Bears needed someone to come fill their open spot. I was excited but nervous at the same time to be starting with a new team that was coming off a stellar season. They always get a lot of flak for not being a very good team but I can tell this will be a good thing… I think. I grew up in a small town outside of Seattle so when I made it into the NFL I was extremely grateful to be near my family and hoped I could stay with the team until I retired. I should have known that wasn't going to happen but you can't blame a guy for just thinking it.

_Knock Knock_

There were two timid raps on my door, and I knew exactly who it was.

"Come in." I grumbled waiting for Rosalie to enter.

Rosalie is my… well I don't have a specific definition for what she is to me. She is my housekeeper/cook/phone operator/day planner basically she is everything I need.

She started working for me back in Seattle and I had to practically beg her to come with me to Chicago. I knew she would be leaving her life behind, but so was I, and frankly I was selfish and needed her with me. I would never tell her this, but I have loved her from the moment she strolled into my apartment back in Seattle to apply for my housekeeping position. I need this woman in my life and if the only way I can keep her around is to pay her to keep my shit clean and organized… well I guess I was willing to do just that. I did feel horrible that I was keeping her from her little boy though. He was a cute kid; took after his mom in the looks department. Bright blue eyes, blonde hair and a smile that lit up his whole face. He wasn't going to be away for long, just until we got settled, but I knew it was going to be rough on her until her sister flew in with Luke in a few weeks.

Rosalie pushed through my door with a tray of food in her hands and a huge smile on her face.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." She chuckled as she set the tray down over my lap. "You need to be at practice in an hour and a half so I wanted to make sure you ate and had plenty of time to battle traffic to make it to practice on time."

"Thanks Rosie, I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you kicking my ass into gear every day." I said with a lopsided grin.

_You'd never get anywhere on time and starve. _She mumbled under her breath with a roll of her eyes. She turned slightly to face the open curtains with a huge smile on her face. "Yeah McCarty I really have no idea."

I just laughed at her because I knew she was right even though she would never say the things she thinks out loud to me in a serious way, she was most definitely correct with her little jabs though.

She left the room so I could eat in peace then get ready for my first day. I don't know why I'm nervous, I guess it's like the first day at a new school; you know what to expect because you have been there before at your previous school only now you have to impress a new set of people and just hope they like you and want to be your friend.

_God I sound like a complete ass._

I know I won't be the only new guy there today. Jasper Whitlock was just traded from the Dallas Cowboys; he is a new wide receiver that just finished his rookie season with some impressive stats. He might not get to start for some time because the Bears have Tyler Crowley. Crowley is a machine; I swear that guy has never missed a pass a day in his life. I know that's not entirely accurate but the guy is impressive, it's like he has pine tar stuck to his gloves so he won't ever drop a pass.

Whitlock and I are the only two new acquisitions for the team that are coming from other teams within the league, the rest of the new guys are college grads that were picked up in the post season so they'll be flying blind. I just hope we can all get along; a cohesive team is a winning team, that's my motto and I'm sticking to it.

Hopping in my black Bentley I had just over two and a half hours to make it out of the city to get to training camp in Bourbonnais. This would be my first trip out there and although it would be smart to get a room out there and stay for the duration of training camp, I couldn't leave Rosalie alone in the city for extended periods of time considering I was her only companion right now.

Barreling down the Dan Ryan I guessed I was making decent time and once I made it to I-57 it should be smooth sailing so I would have plenty of time to meet with the guys before practice started.

I strolled into the locker room a little over an hour later and it was packed with guys. I spotted Jasper Whitlock right away. It's easier to make friends with the new guys when you are one yourself because you are all in the same boat at that point.

I have been told that my personality is a little overbearing at times but I could just tell Whitlock and I would be great friends. With a smile on my face I walked straight up to Whitlock to introduce myself.

"Hey Jasper. I'm Emmett McCarty. Great to meet you."

"Hey man you too." He said with a thick Texas drawl.

"Looks like we're the two neubes here today."

"The what?" He asked with a great look of confusion on his face.

"The newbies, neubes, ya know the new guys."

"Sure man I guess you're right, we are the neubes." Jasper shook his head and chuckled.

"Well I'm gonna go make the rounds, see ya later today?" I asked with a grin

"Yea see ya round."

I headed over to the defensive side of the locker room to meet with the rest of my D-Line. I made sure to check up on these guys during my down time so I could know who they were before officially meeting them as teammates. I had already met Mike Newton when he played for the 49ers. Mike and his wife Jessica were kind enough to invite some of the players from the Seahawks to dinner after we stomped the 49ers with a 38-3 victory.

That's the thing about pro sports players that not most people know about. We can beat the hell out of each other on the field, taunt each other and talk shit about the game but at the end of the day there is no one better to unwind with than a guy who knows exactly what you are going through; being on the road so much and giving your body to a sport you all love with the same passion.

"Mikey!" I shouted as I saw Mike come in to the locker room.

"McCarty, dude what's it been two years or some shit?"

"Yeah man, how's the old ball and chain?"

"Don't let my wife hear you call her that. You know she can throw down with the best of 'em so you better watch what you say." He said trying to hold a serious face.

"Pu-lease." I said with an exaggerated eye roll. "That chick couldn't hurt a fly."

"Shit man you know you're right." Mike patted my shoulder. "Yo Cullen." Mike shouted

"Mike, what's going on? Ready to get this camp started?" Cullen asked

"You know it, this shits gonna be rough!"

"Hey man good to meet you." Cullen turned slightly and stuck his hand out to shake.

"Emmett McCarty, great to meet you." I said shaking his hand

"Edward Cullen."

Edward Cullen is the star QB for the Bears and has only been with the team a short while. He was traded from the Broncos for the Bears second string quarterback and a hella lot of money. Their starter had left a few seasons ago and the team was struggling with their second string moving up to the starting position. The best decision they made was to get a new QB with better accuracy. I felt bad for the guy his first season with the Bears, fans and sportscasters were pinning all their hopes for a winning season squarely on Cullen's shoulders. Cullen did fairly well his first two seasons with the Bears; I mean they were no Superbowl champs but better than they had been in awhile.

"So Emmett you excited to whip this D-Line into shape?" Cullen asked with a chuckle

"Oh come on now Cullen they don't need me to whip them into shape. This D-Line was strong before me; I'll just add to the brute force necessary to knock out some pussy QB's."

"Low blow dude." Cullen shook his head and walked off to the other side of the locker room.

Practice was brutal and I couldn't wait to get back to Rosalie. She was the highlight of my day. I don't know how much longer I can go without telling her my feelings. I don't want to scare her. I know she has had it rough since the death of Luke's dad; it's horrible that he never got to see his son. James was a decent guy but took some risks like riding a motorcycle in the middle of winter in Washington, that's how he died; the reports say the truck never saw him. It has been only a little over a year since James died and I know Rosalie isn't ready to jump into anything especially when she has her son to think about, but I love her and her son; they are my family. I think she has a suspicion that I'm in love with her and has been trying to keep me at arm's length so I think I'll tell her before this season is out, it's about time she knows for sure.

I parked my Bentley next to Rose's new BMW, I know she loves the new one but bitched about wanting her old one from back in Seattle the one that she spent hours fixing and changing to her specifications but I wanted her to have this new one because of the sacrifices she made just to follow me to Chicago. What I didn't tell her was that I was having her old one shipped here so she could have them both.

Getting up to the condo I was practically vibrating with excitement knowing I was coming home to Rose I wouldn't doubt she has dinner waiting, even though she doesn't have to do it, and the house ready for our first guests. I didn't put a timeline on how long it would take to get the condo ready for Luke to get here but I was secretly hoping we would be ready soon; I already miss the little guy.

As I stepped through the door I could see that half of the boxes that were lining the entry way when I left this morning were gone and the condo had started looking more like a home.

"Hey Rose, you in here somewhere?" I shouted

"Yep in the kitchen."

I knew she would have dinner ready, she could always anticipate what I would need after a long day at practice.

"Ah you know Rose…" I started while scratching the back of my neck "You don't have to always have dinner waiting for me."

"I know I just like to do it." She said with a shake of her head.

Rose always looked beautiful but never more beautiful when she doesn't get all glammed up. Don't get me wrong she is a stunner when she dolls herself up and wears heels that make her legs and ass look out of this world but when she's at home in simple yoga pants and a t-shirt five times too large for her without any make-up on and her hair in a messy ponytail she looks simply amazing.

"Raided my closet again I see." I say pointing out my old high school football t-shirt she was wearing.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to ruin a perfectly good outfit of my own doing manual labor."

"Right, of course what was I thinking?" I said with a laugh.

We sat down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen since we didn't have the dining room table delivered yet and began eating the pot roast Rosalie made. I swear there wasn't anything this girl couldn't do. She was handy with a wrench, could keep my ass in line, and could cook for an army which was a good thing considering I could eat like one.

"Have you talked to your sister yet? Ironed out a date for her to bring Luke here." I asked trying to feign nonchalance.

Rose got a faraway look in her eye and I thought she might start crying.

"I mean I miss the little guy and was thinking she could come as soon as you'd like."

Her mouth lifted at the corner in a half smile "She was thinking of bringing him out in a month or so."

"What? Why is she waiting so long? We could just fly out and get him."

She dropped her fork and it clanged against the counter.

"I mean you. You could fly out to get him; I could fend for myself for a few days if you want to go get him sooner."

"No, Emmett that's okay I can just wait for Bella to bring him. I want him spending as much time with my parents as he can before I move him away. Bella is planning on moving her business here so she just needs to finish up some things back in Seattle before making her permanent move so I want Luke to be with his grandparents."

"Okay if you're sure."

"Yea I'm sure…" She trailed off still looking quite upset. "And Emmett?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks for wanting to get him early… it really means a lot to me that you care about my son."

"How could I not, he's a great kid." _And I love his mom._ I thought to myself.

We finished up dinner and I was exhausted from practice today so I showered and crashed. Only a few more weeks of training camp and we would be having our first game of the pre-season. I have a good feeling about this team. I can't wait to get Luke here and tell Rosalie how I feel about her; this is going to be a great year. I just know it.


	2. Audible

**A/N: I decided to update even though I don't have any reviews yet. I'm hoping more chapters will equal more readers. I have gotten my copy of Eclipse, have you seen it with the comments yet? It's really fantastic. **

**There will be more Rosalie back story in this chapter with flashbacks they will be in italics (is that standard fic etiquette? IDK) to make the transitions more clear. Well on with the story….**

Rosalie POV

Emmett has been practicing so hard for his first game of the pre-season with the Chicago Bears and I could tell today was rough from the way he looked walking in the door. I don't remember seeing him so worn out when he was playing for Seattle. I think he is trying to prove something to his new teammates by giving everything he has.

Emmett is a great guy; he is so funny and charming always the life of the party and everyone loves him. The thing is he doesn't need to work so hard to get people to like him. One smile, one laugh, or one Emmett hug is all you need and there is no way to not love him after that.

When I started working for Emmett a few years ago I was with my high school sweetheart James. I had been with James since as long as I was allowed to date. We had gotten engaged straight out of high school, it was probably not the best idea. I mean I was in love with him so it was natural that we would get married but what both of us failed to realize was that we would be on our own once we were married.

James and I both started working at a garage just after graduation. I wanted to go to college but fixing cars was my passion so I didn't think I would need upper education to go down that road. But working on cars, bikes in James case, was barely paying the bills. We were happy being comfortable until the garage closed down. And that was when the crap hit the fan. I found out I was pregnant. Two unemployed parents is not the ideal situation for a baby.

I was ecstatic to learn I would be having a baby. There was no reason why a young healthy couple that was in love should not have a baby, but there was no way I could keep working as a mechanic while pregnant, that just wouldn't do. My search for a new type of job led me to Emmett.

I hated myself for falling for someone else while I was engaged to and having a baby with James. When I applied for a job working for a 'high profile' person I thought I would have it easy; show up, clean, leave. This man would be out of town a lot so I wouldn't have someone breathing down my neck while I worked.

I was so wrong thinking it would be easy.

I can still remember walking through the door of Emmett's very expensive condo building I was intimidated. I knew I didn't belong. What was the daughter of a cop, who was engaged to a mechanic, who worked as a mechanic, doing at a place like that? From my outward appearance I looked like I should live there, well everyone always assumed I came from money based on looks alone, if it only truly worked that way.

When I got up to the front desk I was nervous because I really needed the job but calmed considerably once I was in the elevator headed up to the 15th floor. When I waited for Emmett to answer the door I had doubted why I was there but the moment he opened the door and smiled his huge smile with the most gorgeous dimples, I knew I was meant to be there.

It truly was the hardest thing to do, going to work for Emmett then going home to James. I still loved him but when I was with Emmett I felt like me, the real me.

I'm still not ready to confess my feelings to Emmett just yet. I know that he has feelings for me but I haven't really been ready for a relationship. When James died I was devastated. I lost my chance to come clean with him when it would have been the right thing to do. He would also never get a chance to see his son and that was the most crippling guilt I had ever felt.

Lucas Garrett Swan my baby boy was born exactly four months to the day that his father James Garrett died. I was so happy when Luke was born but cried for a whole week after. My sister and my parents were really worried about me and couldn't understand that it wasn't just the fact that James would never see Luke that was upsetting me, it was that I wanted Emmett but couldn't be with him.

When I finally realized it was okay to stop beating myself up over James' death I was ready to spill everything to Emmett and that was the day he got the call of trade from the Seahawks to the Bears. I was devastated. When Emmett called me that day and said he was traded and needed to talk I thought I would never see him again. I was so close to not even showing up, I didn't understand how he could be okay with leaving me.

_Heading up to the condo I talked myself up. "You are strong and will not cry." I said aloud._

"_You will not beg him to quit the NFL for you."_

"_Do NOT make him feel guilty for having to leave."_

_Ding_

_I jumped at the sound of the elevator arriving at my stop._

_Walking down the hall I could feel my nerves getting the better of me. My hands started to sweat and shake slightly. I tried to take a few calming breaths but nothing seemed to be helping. Maybe it's just like ripping off a band aid; just try to make it quick and as painless as possible._

_I let myself in with my key and Emmett was waiting in the living room looking scared to death._

_My thoughts were screaming at me 'Just tell him you love him!' But I couldn't do that to him now. That would only serve to make things harder for the both of us._

"_Rosalie, I'm glad you could come, I know it's your day off and I feel really bad about this but I really think we need to talk about my trade and what that exactly means."_

_I stood just inside the door not making any move to walk further into the condo. I figured if he could just jump right into it, it would be best to be near the exit to make my quick escape._

"_Why don't you come sit down?"_

"_Sure." I slowly walked over and sat down on the soft black leather love seat that was facing the larger couch Emmett was seated on. "So what exactly do you want to talk about?" I asked hoping my nerves weren't showing._

_He cleared his throat and got up, walking towards the wet bar that made his condo look more like it was part of a hotel room. "Want something to drink?"_

"_Yeah club soda would be fine."_

_I watched as Emmett poured my club soda into a chilled glass from under the bar, and then pour himself a rather large glass of scotch._

'_Well this cannot be good.' I thought seeing the copious amounts of scotch in the glass._

"_Here ya go." Emmett said as he sat down beside me on the love seat handing me my glass. "So I might as well just get right to it then."_

_With a nervous chuckle and a gulp of scotch he started "As you know this trade to the Bears came as a great surprise to me." He blew out a breath and downed the rest of his scotch._

"_I know it was a great surprise to you too." Emmett continued. "I need to be out in Chicago in two weeks for training camp, I have a few places already lined up for me to go out and look at to move into."_

_I took a sip of my club soda when I got the feeling in the back of my throat that I might start to cry any minute. This was all happening so fast; he practically has a new place already. I stared down into my glass not knowing if I could say anything at that particular moment without tears coming._

"_So, I um…" Emmett rubbed the back of his neck and stood up walking over to the bar to pour himself some more scotch. He downed that one quickly and continued speaking from over by the bar. "I was thinking I need to know how many rooms to get in my new place because I was kinda hoping… that maybe you would wanna… maybe possibly want to come with me to Chicago."_

_My jaw must have dropped to the floor because he continued quickly. "I really depend on you to keep everything organized for me and I don't think I could navigate this move and starting work with a new team on my own. Of course you could move into your own place but if I get something big enough you won't have to worry about rent and you would be in a good neighborhood and you'd have me there to keep you and Luke safe. We wouldn't have to be alone in a new city. Well we could be alone in a new city together, at the very least." He said with another chuckle._

_I think Emmett probably said that in one breath, he looked terrified that he did the wrong thing by asking._

"_Wow, Emmett are you asking me and Luke to move with you to Chicago?"_

"_Yeah I guess I am."_

"_Well that is a big move." Not wanting to scare him by making it seem like I would say no but not wanting to sound too eager I continued. "I mean Chicago is… new… different."_

"_I know but I think this could work. We could leave on Monday, pick a place and move in the following week and by then training camp will start."_

"_I don't want to take Luke to Chicago if I don't have a place for him to sleep or all of his things."_

"_Is that a yes you will consider going to Chicago?" He asked sounding quite hopeful._

"_No" I started and his face fell but I kept going anyway trying to get past all of the over dramatics on both of our parts. "That is a yes I will go to Chicago with you, but I need to see if my parents will be willing to keep Luke during our move and come up with some plan on how to get him to Chicago after we settle."_

"_Alright, sweet that sounds great." Emmett said with a huge grin._

"Hey Rosalie do we have an ice pack? My right shoulder is feeling a little tight." Emmett asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah it's in the freezer, I'll go get it and wrap it up for you."

"No you don't have to do that." He said exasperatedly

"I know I don't. But you look like you've gone 10 rounds with a grizzly bear… and the bear won. So go lay down and I will bring it in to you." I said with a shake of my head and had to laugh when I saw the pout on his face. "Em, seriously don't worry about it. Hey you know what?" I asked

"What?" he grumbled as he walked towards his bedroom.

"Bella is going to be here with Luke the day before your first game."

His whole face lit up and I was so happy I wanted to cry. "Yeah?" He asked looking so overjoyed.

"Yeah. Hey did you want to eat?" I asked.

"Naw, I think I'm too wiped to even chew."

I went to the kitchen while Emmett made his way to his room.

I couldn't wait for Luke to get here; I know it would mean the world to Emmett if we were both there for his first game with the team. That is why I worked extra hard to get this place ready for Luke and spent countless hours nagging my sister into hurrying getting her business in order so she could bring me my son.

When I pushed open Emmett's door he was lying on his stomach, fully clothed shoes and all, with his face buried into a pillow snoring loudly.

I unlaced his sneakers and pulled them off then his socks. I put them away and sat on the side of his bed so I could get close enough to get the ice pack on his shoulder. It kept slipping off with every breath he took. That's how I ended up spending my first night in Emmett's bed. I had intended to only sit for a few minutes propped up against the headboard holding the ice pack on his shoulder, however at some point I fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning with a jolt to the shrill of an extremely loud alarm clock directly next to my head. Emmett's eyes snapped open to my gasp. We sat staring at each other neither making a move to turn off the alarm.

**End Note**

**Well that chapter took a different direction than I intended but all is well. I will just need to bump back some of the story to a later chapter. Yay for me I was able to get more into my groove with this chapter. I'm thinking these two need to get their shit together, maybe there will be a first kiss in the next chapter, we will see. **

**The title audible is a play called by the quarterback at the line of scrimmage to make a change from the play that was called in the huddle. That's a wiki definition. I had a change of heart on not using more football terms. It is my right as a woman to change my mind lol. See you next chapter.**


	3. Backfield

**A/N: I own nothing, I forgot to mention at the beginning of the last chapter, but you forgive me for that, right? I am hoping to keep this updating schedule, so at least once a week. I found inspiration while watching my beloved Chicago Bears this weekend so I just needed to get this chapter out. I am just like any other reader; I like my stories to happen naturally but jones for an update in the mean time. **

**This week's title backfield is the area of a football field behind the line of scrimmage. The backfield or offensive backfield can also refer to members of offense who begin plays behind the line, typically including any backs on the field, such as the quarterback, running back and/or fullback.**

**On with the chapter…**

Ememtt POV

I was having the most wonderful dream, I was standing in a field of freesia flowers and I could see Rosalie in the distance. She was standing in the shade of a tall tree, pushing a little girl with long flowing blonde hair on a swing. I could see a little boy, which looked like Luke only much older, running with what looked to be a toy airplane. All three of them were laughing and smiling. Rosalie turned in my direction with a huge smile on her face, she tucked some hair behind her ear and reached her arm out in my direction in a fashion that said I should come over and hold her hand.

I started making my way through the flowers slowly, I felt like something was weighing me down. I was struggling to make it to Rose. I could feel her, smell her. I just wanted to hold her, hug her, kiss her, and be with her.

_**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP**_

What the hell is that? Then I heard a gasp.

My eyes shot open and Rosalie was sitting on my bed with one had holding her propped up and the other over her mouth. We sat there staring at each other neither one of us making a move to turn off the alarm. It just kept beeping really fucking loudly as we just sat there. Finally I leaned over her to smack down the button to get it to stop. When I sat back I didn't know what was happening but I had the biggest urge to kiss Rose then I have ever had before. Maybe it was my dream or the close proximity but before I had time to react she jumped up out of the bed.

"Rose?" I asked stupidly

"Oh god! Emmett, I'm so sorry I must have fallen asleep."

"What happened?"

The last thing I remembered before falling onto my bed last night was asking Rosalie for an icepack. I had been so exhausted from practice I barely knew if I was coming or going anymore.

"You… oh god… you fell asleep before I could bring you the icepack and when I came in, I just, I didn't want you to wake up sore so I put the icepack on your shoulder but it wouldn't stay where I put it so I just was planning on sitting holding it on your shoulder for awhile and must have fallen asleep. I'm really sorry." She was getting really worked up about this and I wasn't mad just wanted to know what happened.

She turned to run out of the room but before she could I jumped out of bed.

"Rose, please stop. I'm not angry with you. Its fine I just wanted to know."

She stopped walking but didn't turn to face me. I went up behind her and put my hands on her shoulders and took a deep breath. She didn't try to pull away so I took it as a good sign that she at least stopped freaking out and was willing to talk to me.

"I don't want to freak you out but…" I didn't know exactly what I wanted to say

_I really want to kiss you right now._

_Let's do that again tonight._

_I love you._

So I just went with "it felt nice waking up with you."

"Really?" She asked sounding hopeful. But, I couldn't actually tell because she was still not facing me.

"Yes really, Rose" I didn't even get to finish my thought before she turned around and smashed her lips to mine.

To say I was a little surprised at first would be an understatement.

She started to pull away so I grabbed her tightly around the waist and pulled her closer. Her lips were so soft, she tasted like sweet cherries. I tilted my head and swept my tongue across her lower lip. I was hoping she would open up for me and she did not disappoint. Her tongue swirled around mine and I thought I would probably pass out if we kept this up. It felt so good, so right, like it was meant to happen, here… now.

She moaned into my mouth before pulling away. I sighed not sure if it was because the kiss was so phenomenal or if it was because I never wanted it to end.

"Emmett."

"Rose." We both started to speak at the same time.

I chuckled, she did not. I was a bit worried. What if I pushed her too far? What if it wasn't what she really wanted?

"You go first." She spoke so softly it was practically a whisper.

"Okay." I was struggling for what to say to make this right. "That was amazing."

She looked down at her feet and when she looked back up at me she was blushing a beautiful pink color.

"It was amazing. I shouldn't have done that though." I was crushed she couldn't really mean that. I tried not to let the hurt show but she knew. "I mean we should have talked first. I shouldn't have just jumped you like that. I'm a bit embarrassed."

"Rose that was hot!" I couldn't keep the newly formed smile off my face. "I don't want to push you; I know you're still struggling with being away from Luke and the whole James situation. But I just needed to tell you"

"No Emmett."

"What?" I didn't know why she was stopping me. I mean I know it's too soon to tell her I love her but I wasn't going to say that right now, so I was quite confused why she wouldn't let me finish.

"James is not an issue. I have come to terms with his death so I don't want that to stop us from… exploring where this could go."

"Oh. That's good to know." I said rubbing the back of my neck. "But Luke being gone is still an issue?"

"I miss him but I think maybe we should work on 'us' so we don't confuse him when he gets here. If that's okay." She shrugged.

"I think that sounds like a great idea."

After we had gotten all that uneasiness out of the way I needed to eat and leave for practice. This was our last week of camp before our first pre-season game. Probably not the best time to start this thing with Rosalie, whatever it is. I would be leaving for San Diego for our first game, I was excited to finally get to play with my new team but I was not looking forward to being away from Rosalie. Even if it was only for a few days, I knew I would miss her like crazy.

I left on Thursday night for our first game against the San Diego Chargers. We had a team meeting Friday morning to go over plays, watch last season's games, and just prepare for the game.

Saturday morning I woke up and called Rosalie right away. I couldn't stand being away from her and just needed to hear her voice. It was 7 am here so she should be awake in Chicago.

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?" I didn't recognize the voice that picked up.

"Uh hi? This isn't Rosalie."

"Wow you're a quick one. Who's this?"

"Emmett. Who's this?" I asked getting a bit annoyed. Why would someone be answering Rose's phone on a Saturday morning?

"Oooooooh Emmett." She said with amusement in her voice. I could hear Rose in the background say 'give me the phone Bella.' And then a baby started to cry. I knew it had to be Luke.

"Hey Bella. Can I please talk to Rose?"

"Fine here she is." She huffed but I could hear her smile.

"Emmett? Shhhhh." I assumed she was shushing Luke and not me.

"Hey Rose, What is your sister doing there already? I thought she wasn't coming for a couple more weeks."

"She finished most of the stuff she needed to get her company here but her old assistant is going to finish the rest back in Seattle and since Bella doesn't need to be there for it she decided to come and surprise me."

"That is a great surprise. I really wish I was there too." I said glumly. I couldn't help it; I miss Luke so much I really wanted to be there for his first day in his new home.

"I know you do Em. I want you to concentrate on your game tonight though and not worry about us. You hear me? Luke will be waiting for you when you get back."

"Yeah you're right. I miss you though."

"I miss you too. How did your pre-game meeting go?"

"It was good. Coach Uley has high hopes for this new D-Line we have. I think we're strong and have a great chance at stopping the Chargers offense. I really need to make a good impression with this game."

"Emmett you will do great. Luke and I will be watching the game rooting for you. Bella got us matching McCarty jerseys. Here hang on a sec okay?"

"Yeah sure." I could hear shuffling around.

"Okay check your texts." I did as she asked and when I opened my picture message, there she was holding Luke wearing jerseys with my number 54. He was so much bigger than the last time I saw him. He's 8 months old already, I feel like he was just born yesterday. He had crawled for the first time not long before Rose and I moved but she was still concerned about missing any milestones in his development. I'm so glad Bella brought Luke to Chicago and I can't wait to finish this game tonight and get home to them.

The game was great we won 17-9, we shut down the Chargers QB kept him from making his passes and they had an awful running game. I sacked their quarterback twice and it really pissed him off and made me feel great because I knew Rose and Luke were at home cheering me on.

Cullen did great tonight only giving up one interception. Crowley started but Whitlock got his chance to prove his worth and got us both of our touchdowns when he was put in after the half. Cullen and Whitlock seem to have a connection and Whitlock can just be where Cullen needs him even if the other defense is blocking Whitlock manages to catch the ball without fail. Although this game was only a pre-season game, I'm hoping this is a sign of things to come for the season.

I jumped on the first flight I could back to Chicago. I didn't want to wait until the morning to get home. Rose started sleeping in my room the night of our first kiss and now sleeping without her is one of the hardest things to do. The faster I got home the sooner I got to see Rose and Luke and I couldn't wait till the morning to fly out.

**A/N: I hope you don't mind that I use the Bears schedule for this 2010 season. The games may or may not end the way they did in the actual season but that is me taking artistic license. I have made some of these characters based loosely (very loosely) on some Bears players. Did you catch who Emmett is based on? I made it kinda obvious lol. Anyways catch you in a week or so. And one last thing… thank you to everyone that has made my story a favorite and signed up for updates. Please let me know what you think of my story. I can't promise previews because I mostly write each chapter in one sitting so but if you review I can give you an idea where the next chapter is headed if you'd like that.**


	4. Clipping

**A/N: I don't own Twilight; just use the characters for my own whims and fancies. I had originally planned on Changing POV's during this story between four characters: Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Bella. But I have decided to just stick to Emmett and Rosalie. I find that the story is flowing in these two POV's and I don't want to stop the momentum of the story. I will however post some outtakes of future chapters in Edward and Bella's POV's, I might even throw in baby Luke's POV. Bear with me as my personal laptop crashed and I have temporarily lost my outline for this story, I will hopefully have it back in working order within the next two weeks so I don't have to do another chapter on a whim like this one.**

**Chapter title clipping refers to an illegal block in which the victim is blocked from the back and at or below the waist; the penalty is 15 yards. Originally, clipping was defined as any block from the back, but is now restricted to blocks at or below the waist. Other blocks from the back are now punished with 10 yard penalties. **

**On with the story…**

Rosalie POV

Emmett had left for his flight to San Diego Thursday night. He would be playing his first away game with the Bears this weekend and I had been extremely nervous for him. The night before he left I was so overwhelmed with emotions I kept tossing and turning. I thought Emmett was asleep, because once he was asleep he was dead to the world. Apparently his emotions were as all over the place as mine because he was just as restless and startled me out of my fussing.

"_You know you'd think you were the one playing in the game this weekend not me with the way you're fretting over there."_

"_Don't tease me. You know I'm just as nervous about your first game as you are. But I know you'll do great though." I said with a smile into the darkness._

"_But, I like teasing you Rosie. It's the best way to keep my mind busy." Emmett laughed as he rolled on his side to wrap me in a huge embrace._

"_I wish I could keep my mind busy when you're gone. We just started this whole 'being a couple' thing and I don't know what I'm gonna do with myself when you're off having fun in the sun hanging at the beaches in San Diego."_

"_I can assure you I will be thinking about you the whole time I'm gone. Missing you, wanting to talk to you every waking minute. And I damn well will not be having fun in the sun at the beach. I will be in pregame meetings and studying my playbooks until game time. So you don't have to worry about me having fun without you. Okay?"_

"_Okay." I snuggled into his chest and let his breath wash over me and lull me into sleep._

When the doorbell rang a little before 8 am Saturday morning I rolled out of bed still in my pajamas, sulking from lack of sleep and I would stay that way until either the game started or Emmett called, whichever came first. I threw on my robe that was hanging on the back of the bedroom door and shuffled my way to the front door.

I wasn't expecting anyone to be showing up this morning and I was a tiny bit bitchy because of my lack of sleep, I never would've thought I would have been one of those people that couldn't sleep without their significant other, but that is exactly what I've become.

I threw the door open.

"What do you want, ringing the damn bell at 8 am on a Satur …" I couldn't even finish my sentence.

When I finally took in who was at the door I immediately started to cry.

"Luke." I choked out

"Nice to see you too sis."

My son was reaching out to me so I snatched him from my sister's arms and wrapped him into a hug and was pelting the poor child's face with kisses.

He just giggled and squeezed my neck.

"So you gonna invite me in or are we just gonna stand in the doorway all day?"

"Shi… shoot," I was glad to catch myself and stop from swearing in front of my child for the second time in one morning. "what are you doing here, Bella? I mean not that I'm not really glad you're here with Luke but a little warning might have been nice."

"Oh right, uhmmmm SURPRISE!" she shouted. "So can we finish the Spanish Inquisition after I've had some coffee?"

"Yeah get your crazy butt in here." I ushered my sister in to my apartment and helped by grabbing one of the three bags she had with her. "How'd you get here with all three bags and Luke not in a stroller?" I asked quite curious.

We sat her bags down in the hall on the way to the kitchen.

"Oh you wouldn't believe how chivalrous guys can be when they see a poor helpless woman with a baby and a ton of bags." She said with a faked pout and a wink.

"Ah yes. How could I forget the damsel in distress act?"

We sat down at the breakfast bar with two cups of coffee and one sippy cup of juice that I managed to pour without having to put Luke down. I swear I was never going to let this kid go again. I don't think I will be anywhere without him attached to my hip for a very long time.

Bella and I sat drinking coffee, Luke with his cup of juice, and we talked for nearly an hour, she was telling me how she was able to get all of her business contacts in order so she could leave sooner and how she left the rest of the move up to her old assistant in Seattle. We talked about Mom and Dad and how they were planning on coming to Chicago for Christmas.

Since Bella was feeling cruddy from being on an airplane she decided to shower and we'd just hang out around the apartment for the day.

While Bella showered I showed Luke to his new room. He was really excited about all of his new toys. Emmett went overboard with the room, although I had to put my foot down on a few items like the life size Emmett McCarty Fathead* he wanted to put on the wall, but I knew from the look on Luke's face when he saw the room he was really happy with it. We played for a bit before Bella came in holding a bag.

"Hey sis, I brought you something." She said with a grin on her face.

"You brought me my son, that's all I needed."

"Oh don't be a sap and just look in the bag."

She tossed it next to me where I was sitting on the floor playing with a pillow football with Luke. He crawled over to the bag, I snatched it up and Luke started fussing so I rolled the football back to him where he started to chew on the side of it. When I opened the bag I pulled out two blue, orange and white Bears jerseys with McCarty #54 on them. It was clear they were for me and Luke.

"Oh Bella they're great!" I squealed and jumped up to give her a hug.

"You're welcome. Now go take a shower and I will get little monkey man here into his jersey and we can start getting dinner ready for the game."

"Uh Bells you know it's still like 9 am and the game isn't until 8 pm?"

"I know but we gotta get the take out menus and decide what we want to order, you know we can never agree on what to get, duh."

"Shut it, don't be an... _ass!_" I hissed under my breath so Luke wouldn't hear.

"Oh go take a shower."

So I did. I jumped in and tried to take a quick shower so I wouldn't be away from Luke too long. When I got out I quickly dried my hair and threw on a pair of jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, and my McCarty jersey.

Bella, Luke and I were just hanging around after she got her things unpacked when Luke needed to be changed. I took him into his room changed his diaper and as I was walking out of the room I could hear Bella talking to someone, when I got in the room she had my phone and was looking at me with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Oooooooh Emmett."

"Give me the phone Bella!" I stalked towards her and Luke started to cry.

She was still looking at me with my hand stretched out in the 'gimmie' signal. She rolled her eyes and huffed "Fine here she is." and handed me the phone with that smug smirk still firmly placed on her face.

Emmett and I talked for a few minutes about Bella and Luke, his game and how much we missed each other. I could tell he was upset that he wasn't here for Luke's arrival but I knew he was happy that Luke would be here when he got back from the game in San Diego. Just so he wouldn't feel too left out I had Bella take a picture of me and Luke in our jerseys so I could send it to Emmett.

After getting off the phone with Emmett I was really bummed he wasn't here so Bella decided we needed a distraction. She turned on the radio and we jumped and danced around with Luke, something we used to do to cheer ourselves up when we were younger, for awhile before he started getting really crabby.

I put Luke down for a nap, even though Bella said he slept through the whole plane ride and all the way to the apartment this morning, I wanted him to be awake for at least some of the game tonight.

At 6 I called and ordered a pizza and wings for dinner. Bella wanted to do a whole 'first game end all be all blow out bash' but I reined her in and made her understand it was just the three of us and Luke wouldn't even make it through the first quarter.

My sister made sure to not be left out in the whole 'we are now Bears fans and therefore need to support the team and Emmett by wearing jerseys' thing and got herself a Cullen jersey because as she put it "That Edward Cullen is THE hottest guy in the NFL I swear it."

I made sure to sneak a picture to send to our Dad. My Dad and Bella are two of the biggest Seahawks fans out there so I know she'd die if he saw her wearing Bears blue and orange.

We were watching the pre-game show before kick-off and they were showing an interview of Emmett from this summer's training camp. Luke crawled up to the TV and put his hand on Emmett's face and turned and smiled at me. I snatched my camera up off the table and snapped a picture before Luke removed his hand. I know Emmett will freak when he sees this picture.

The game itself kept me on the edge of my seat. I had a hard time keeping quite once I set Luke down for the night. Every time Emmett would sack the Chargers quarterback I would jump out of my seat and yell "You get him baby!"

My boisterous shouting could have been coming from the four beers that my sister talked me into drinking with her. She believes that you cannot do a sporting event justice without beer.

Cullen and the other new guy Whitlock that Emmett kept talking about were amazing on the field together and I couldn't wait until I could see them all play together in person at home. The Bears brought home their first victory of the pre-season with a 17-9 defeat of the Chargers.

I couldn't wait for Emmett to get home so I could tell him how proud of him I was and how amazing he did in his first game with the Bears.

***Fatheads are wall clings of sports players that are quite lifelike. You can check out the Emmett inspired Brian Urlacher Fathead here [oh don' forget to replace (.) with a period] http:/www(.)fathead(.)com/nfl/chicago-bears/brian-urlacher-series-2/**

**I have a friend that put one up in her son's room and he absolutely loves it but she said sometimes it still startles her when walking past the room lol. Call me crazy but I'd totally love one in my room.**

**And here are the jerseys that Bella gave Rosalie and Luke only imagine them both in blue (with the name McCarty on the back) and Luke's would be much much smaller. **http:/www(.)nflshop(.)com/product/index(.)jsp?productId=11043931

http:/www(.)nflshop(.)?productId=1777733

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Next up is Emmett coming home. Please click the little button and review. I would really appreciate the feedback.**


	5. Draw Play

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm not going to make excuses, but I will try to keep updating in a timely manner. So my beloved Bears have clinched the NFC North division with their massive beat down of the Vikings (40-14) in the first outdoor game in Minnesota in 20 some odd years and we just kicked the Jet's butts in a (38-34) victory. And with losses from teams in other divisions we are in a prime spot leading towards the Superbowl. So let's get Emmett home and with his girl.**

**I do not own anything except a bunch of Twilight merch.**

**The title for this chapter Draw Play is a play in which the quarterback drops back as if to pass, then hands off to a running back or runs with the ball himself. Contrast with scramble where the quarterback runs from an attempted sack therefore giving the receivers more time to get open or attempt to gain positive yards by running himself.**

**On with the story…**

Emmett POV

I walked into LAX at 11 pm; I got through security and practically sprinted for my gate. My flight home was scheduled to depart at 11:27 pm and would land in Chicago approximately 6 hours later or more like 8 with the time change.

Flying was always the worst part of this job. I didn't necessarily hate it, I wasn't afraid of flying… well not much anyway. The loss of control and the whole putting your life in someone else's hands to ensure you make it safely home was always a bit unsettling to me. No matter how many years I did this I would never be truly comfortable flying and now that I have someone or rather two someone's to get home to makes it that much more nerve-wracking.

I was exhausted after the jet lag and time zone switch that I had not even had the chance to get used to so it was no surprise that I fell asleep on the plane ride home. I usually stay awake, because having your teammates flying with you gives you someone to interact with, but this flying alone business was better.

Sleeping on a plane is never the most comfortable thing in the world but I'd suffer through it to get home faster. We arrived back in Chicago at Midway airport at exactly 7:37 am. I called a car service while I was still back in LA so I knew someone would be at the airport to pick me up when I got back home.

I rushed out to the departure area; the bonus to only having my carryon bag was the ability to get the hell out of the airport quickly. I spotted Marcus, the same man that dropped me off at the airport for my flight out to LA, waiting for me outside at arrivals. I waved him off from standing holding my door open, it a nice gesture and something he gets paid to do but I think it's wholly unnecessary.

Marcus walked around to the driver's side of the four door Lincoln town car and I jumped in the back.

"Good morning sir, great game last night! How are you doing?"

"Thanks Marcus. I'm a bit jet lagged and really anxious to get home to my girl."

"Ah yes the lovely Miss Rosalie."

"Yeah I can't wait to get home to her."

Marcus just chuckled and said "Well let's not keep the lovely Miss Rosalie waiting then."

The drive took no more than 25 minutes but they were the longest 25 minutes of my life. When we pulled up in front of my building Marcus got out of the car to come open my door.

I grabbed my bags, tipped Marcus and practically sprinted to the elevators. I could hear Marcus chuckle to himself as I ran into the building but I was too impatient to get inside to care.

When I got inside I could tell everyone was still asleep because the apartment was dead quiet. I kicked off my shoes, dropped my bag at the front door, and went straight for my bedroom to snuggle with Rosalie.

I stopped once I opened the bedroom door because there was Rosalie on my side of the bed with Bella on the other and my little man Luke sitting up in between them just looking around like he didn't have a care in the world.

Luke giggled and started to crawl towards the foot of the bed so I grabbed him. I decided to let the girls sleep in a little more so I could have some one on one time with Luke.

He'd gotten so big since the last time I had seen him, it was like he was a totally different kid. We got down on the floor and started playing with his toys that were piled up in the front room. I didn't notice how long I had been down there playing with Luke until I heard a throat clear from across the room.

"Not even gonna say 'Hi' to me when you get in?"

"Nah. Me and little man here were just busy getting reacquainted."

"And if I were to tell you I missed you terribly you wouldn't stop playing to say hello?"

"Uh uh." I said shaking my head.

"Oh is that so? Well in that case…" Rose trailed off and the next thing I knew she was sitting on my side that wasn't resting on the floor and tickling my ribs. I rolled over so I was flat on my back with Rose straddling my stomach and grabbed her hands to stop tickling me.

Luke crawled over and climbed on my chest to get to Rosalie. She just laughed and said "Oh good morning my monkey man." picked up Luke and started to stand. I grabbed her hips so she would sit back down. I sat up so Rose was facing me with Luke between the two of us. I leaned in kissed her on the forehead.

"I missed you terribly too."

Rosalie giggled and kissed me on the lips.

"Yuck… you know there are children present!"

I groaned. This could not be happening. I come home to my girl and Luke and what do I get an annoying house guest to contend with.

"Shut it Bella." Rose was clearly as pissed as I was about being interrupted. "Would you like some breakfast?" she asked me as she stood up.

"I'd love some. I'm gonna hop in the shower though, I feel pretty gross."

"You should, I can smell you all the way over here." Bella laughed

Luke started to cry when I went to leave for my shower. I didn't want to go if it was going to upset him so much, but Rose assured me he was probably just cranky because he was up so early.

I rushed through my shower, dried off, threw clean clothes on and strolled into the kitchen 15 minutes later. I was greeted with the smell of pancakes and bacon.

Luke was sitting in his high chair stuffing his face with little pancake pieces but immediately stopped to cry when I got in the kitchen. I walked up to the open seat on the side of Luke's chair "Hey little man. What's up?" he kept sniffling so I was going to take him out of his chair.

"Emmett, you should leave him. He needs to finish his breakfast." Bella said.

"He can finish eating. I'll just sit him on my lap." I said in an annoyed tone.

Rose came up behind me to put a plate in front of me as she slid it on the table she kissed the top of my head "You can't always pick him up when he cries like that. I know you missed him and he clearly missed you too but I promise you can play when you're both done with breakfast, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

Luke really liked it when I would steal pieces of pancake off his tray, he would giggle and pick up pieces and stuff them in his mouth before I could steal more. We finished breakfast but hadn't made any plans for the day. I thought it would be fun if Rose and I took Luke to Millennium Park for the afternoon. When I asked Rose was more than happy to spend the day there with me.

We packed some lunches, a diaper bag and put the stroller in the back of my Range Rover.

It was a beautiful day outside 78 degrees, clear, sunny, and not humid; which was a plus for summer in Chicago.

We wound our way through Millennium Park looking at all of the art sculptures, gardens, and fountains. Luke really enjoyed Cloud Gate or what Chicagoans refer to as 'the bean'. I carried him underneath while Rosalie took our pictures.

She stopped a woman and asked her to get a picture of the three of us in front of the bean, when she looked up and saw me she stuttered out a meek 'yes'. The woman took our picture and when she walked over to give Rose her camera back she asked "Um, are you Emmett McCarty?"

Rosalie got a smug smile on her face most likely at how uncomfortable I was feeling. "Yep, that's me." No matter how many times it happened I just couldn't get used to people actually knowing who I was.

"Oh well your wife is really pretty and your son is so adorable."

Rose just kept smiling and gave a little laugh. "Thanks." she said with a wink.

I was glad Rose jumped in for me. I didn't want to have to tell this woman that 'actually she's my girlfriend and that's her kid' because Luke and Rosalie are way more than that to me.

I put Luke back in his stroller, and Rose and I took off towards the great lawn in the parks pavilion so we could sit and have lunch.

We sat and talked about my trip to San Diego and the game. We talked about her coming to our first home game and sitting in with the other players' wives. She didn't really want to 'intrude' by sitting in the box with them but when I told her it would be quieter in the box and Luke would have more fun in there she relented and accepted my offer to sit in the box.

I didn't want Rose to feel obligated to bring Luke with her to the game, but I so badly wanted him there and since it was going to be an afternoon game I didn't think there would be a problem. I told Rose to bring Bella with her to the game so she would feel more comfortable meeting the players' wives for the first time and she agreed that it would make her feel better having her sister there.

Luke fell asleep in his stroller while we walked around the park some more. After a few hours we decided to pack it in and head back home. Rose didn't want to leave Bella alone for too long. She felt really badly that her sister didn't know anyone in Chicago except for us. I decided we should have a barbeque so Rosalie and Bella could meet some of the players and wives before our home game next week. Since the team would be sequestered on Friday for our Saturday game I thought it would be best to do a Thursday afternoon barbeque.

When we got back to the apartment I felt the jet lag catching up with me so I decided I would take a nap before dinner. I asked Rose if she wanted me to order Thai for dinner but she already had a meal planned out so I didn't argue, I'd prefer to eat anything Rose cooked over takeout any day.

Waking up from my nap I could smell the steaks Rose was cooking and I nearly died right there. My girl knew what I liked and how I preferred my steak. I swear she could read my mind. I had been craving steak for the past few days; I couldn't get into the kitchen fast enough.

I bumped into Bella in the hall on her way to the kitchen from the guest room.

"Whoa"

"Sorry Emmett."

"It's okay." I said as I gestured her to go first.

"Hey Emmett?"

"Yeah."

"Listen I just want to say sorry for being kinda rude to you. I only do it because you're cool and I like you, you're good to my sister and my nephew and I really appreciate that."

I laughed "Hey that's alright. I really love your sister and Luke and I will always do everything with their best interest in mind."

"I know you would." She said before scooting off to the kitchen.

I really meant what I said to Bella. I would always do what was in the best interest of Rosalie and Luke. That's why I already started looking around for an engagement ring and looking into adoption lawyers that would help me formally become Luke's dad, assuming Rosalie would agree to marry my stupid ass.

**a/n: So how was that? Too short? Not enough stuff? Was it good? I don't have a beta so any mistakes are mine alone. Leave me some reviews I would really appreciate it. Next chapter Rosalie POV… a bbq with a special guest Edward Cullen, how will his first meeting go with one of his fans Bella Swan? Happy New Year. Woohoo 2011!**


	6. Encroachment

**A/N: Hello hello. I'm back with a new chapter. There is a teeny tiny itty bitty bit of lemon in this chapter and it's the first one I've written so... it was a bit of a struggle for me be kind and let me know how it was. Nothing new to report on the Bears road to the Superbowl, but I did order a brand spankin' new Brian Urlacher jersey that I cannot wait to wear. I would just like to point out that I don't own Twilight, which thoroughly bums me out.**

**The title of this chapter is Encroachment: An illegal action by a player: to cross the line of scrimmage and make contact with an opponent before the ball is snapped. **

Rosalie POV

Today I was running around cleaning the apartment like a mad woman. I sent Bella out with Luke so they would be out of my hair while I prepared to clean this place from top to bottom for the barbeque that Emmett wants to throw. I'm so unbelievably frustrated, the least Emmett could do would be stick behind and help me clean after all this party was his idea. Don't get me wrong, it is so sweet of Emmett to want me to be comfortable with the football wives before my first time in the box with them, but dammit if he tells me 'the house is clean' one more time so help me he will be having this party alone.

I know I'm freaking out over nothing, his teammates and the few neighbors that will be coming wont care what our place looks like, I just don't want to give the wives anything to talk about behind my back. I'm shallow like that, so what.

After nearly two hours of cleaning I found myself on the floor in the kitchen scrubbing at a spot, that I'm not so sure I didn't create with my imagination, frustrated I get up walk to the sink wash my hands and call Emmett.

Only one ring and he picks up.

"Hey what's up Rosie, why ya calling, you done cleaning yet?" he said with a chuckle, I growled back.

"No I just wanted to take a little break but clearly you're busy mocking me so..." I let my sentence trail off.

"So you wanted me to come back up there, but now you're mad at me?" his voice laced with innocence he does not actually posses.

I huff "Yep." my answer was clipped and just as I was about to snap the phone shut I heard.

"I'll be up there in five minutes." It sounded as if he was already running to get back up here from the gym as he ended the call.

Approximately 4:57 seconds later Emmett burst through the front door of the apartment. And by approximately I mean literally, I counted.

He stalked towards me with a devilish smile on his face. I was still a little pissed at him, so I raised my eyebrow in silent challenge. The smile left Emmett's face but he was still headed in my direction, with a look of pure lust on his face. I gasped and spun around to run towards the bedroom. Before I even made it a few steps Emmett had me hoisted up over his shoulder and brought me screaming and giggling over to the couch.

Emmett tossed me down on the couch with a thud and collapsed on top of me. He started attacking my mouth with kisses, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was all gross and sweaty from being in the gym but I found that I didn't much care, and kinda liked it.

I couldn't stop the groans and other sounds that were coming out of my mouth as he started trailing kisses down my neck and burying his nose into the deep v cut in my shirt. My hands were gripping the short strands hair at the back of his head and Emmett's hands were running up and down my sides until they made their way under the hem of my shirt. He began pushing my shirt up slowly until I broke apart from the kiss to rip it off myself. As he did the same with his shirt.

He smiled a big goofy grin "I knew you wouldn't stay mad at me long."

"Shut up and kiss me." I said with a laugh pulling him back down on top of me.

We were grinding on each other like two horny teenagers. My legs wrapped around his waist, his mesh covered arousal, thank god for basketball shorts, pressing into me in the most delicious ways. Just as Emmett had gotten my bra unclasped and slid half way down my arms we heard it, but there wasn't enough time to hide what the hell we were doing, Bella was making her way into the apartment.

"Oh shit!" Emmett said as we both stopped and starred at each other wide eyed. It felt like everything was going in slow motion. Emmett jumped off the couch and threw me my shirt. Just as I had gotten it over my head, I heard him groan.

"Well well well. What have you two been up to? I take the kid for a few hours and you two can't be trusted to keep your hands to yourself when you have guests arriving in a little over..." Bella looked at her watch on the wrist opposite the one holding Luke. "an hour from now. Shame on you."

"Uh, I'm gonna go take a shower" Emmett said in one breath before he ran towards our room.

"Coward!" I shouted after him.

"Give me my baby." I held my hands out to Luke, who gladly stretched out to reach me.

"So were you productive getting any cleaning done? Or were you too busy having sexy times with that boyfriend of yours to get anything done?" Bella asked with a look of amusement on her face.

"Oh shut it! I got everything done." I snapped

"Hey don't get mad at me you didn't get any, if you would've just gone in your room and locked the" I didn't let her finish before I stormed out of the room to put Luke down for a nap.

When I walked back toward the kitchen Bella was snickering to herself, most likely at my expense.

"I'm just gonna go take a shower." I mumbled and she just laughed like I told her the funniest joke in the world.

So what if it sounded like I was about to go jump in the shower with Emmett, that actually wasn't a half bad idea. When I got into the bedroom I was slightly disappointed to see Emmett was standing at the closet already showered with a pair of jeans on, searching for a shirt.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist and placed a kiss on his back between his shoulder blades. He sighed "Sorry about before, I really should have brought you to the bedroom."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It was an accident we got caught doing what we were doing, but think of it this way; once my sister moves out we can have sex on our couch as much as we want without having to worry about her walking in." I laughed lightly.

"I just really wanted to take your mind off of things, help you relax before the party."

"Well how about you help me relax after the party?" I asked

"Really?"

"Yes really. Now I need to go shower and you need to finish getting dressed and put all the drinks in the fridge to get cool before our guests arrive."

It seemed like I barely had a second to breath between taking a shower and the first guests arrival. Our first guests were Jasper and Alice Whitlock and their daughter. She was a beautiful little girl with hazel eyes and curly blonde hair like her dad. She was only a month younger than Luke but looked so much tinier.

"Hi I'm Alice, and this is my husband Jasper." She was a petite brunette with blue eyes with a hug that could choke a horse. After she let me out of her death grip I shook Jasper's proffered hand.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie. Nice to meet you both." I said when she let me go. "And who is this." I asked of the little girl on Alice's hip.

"This is Aubrey. Aubrey can you wave to Rosalie?" Alice asked the little girl with a nudge.

Aubrey just buried her face in Alice's shoulder.

"Hey Aubrey, I have someone I'd like you to meet. Alice why don't you follow me? And Jasper why don't you go find my other half?"

Alice and I walked into the living room where I had Luke's baby gate up so he could play without being trampled on by the adults at the party.

Luke had crawled over to the side and had pulled himself to a standing position. I picked him up and he just starred at Aubrey with a big smile on his face. It wasn't often Luke got to spend time with other kids.

"This is Luke. Aubrey would you like to play with Luke?"

She buried her face in Alice's shoulder again. "Baby, don't you want to play with Luke?" Alice tried but the little girl kept her face hidden.

"Maybe they'll want to play together after we have been together awhile." Alice said.

"Probably, would you like something to drink?"

Alice and I walked into the kitchen to get drinks for us, Aubrey and Luke. Jasper and Emmett were in the kitchen gathering up the stuff for the grill.

"Hey there cutie!" Emmett said as he walked up to Alice and tickled Aubrey on her side. She giggled and he kissed her on the head before turning to kiss Alice on the cheek in greeting.

Luke started fussing, probably because he wasn't used to his dad, for all intents and purposes, giving attention to any other kid.

"Come here buddy." Emmett said as he walked over and plucked Luke out of my arms. He walked back over to where Jasper was standing.

"Howdy there Luke." Jasper said as he grabbed Luke's little hand and shook it.

The cheesiest little grin was plastered to Luke's face before he erupted in a giggle I had never heard come out of my child before. Then Aubrey started to cry. We all laughed as Jasper walked over and took Aubrey from Alice.

Our kids were clearly attention seekers and did not like any other children getting attention from their parents.

The four of us were sitting around chatting with Luke on Emmett's lap and Aubrey on Jasper's. That was when I noticed Bella wasn't even in here with us. I turned and looked out on the balcony where we had a large table set up. There she was sitting with none other than Edward Cullen.

"Em, when did our other guest arrive?" When I asked he looked to where I was starring and said.

"About 20 minutes ago. Come on, why don't we all go out there, I'm gonna have to start cooking soon. The rest of our guests should be here soon."

We walked out on the balcony and looked to be interrupting a very intimate conversation.

"So Edward, I see you've already met Bella. This is my girl Rosalie and this is Luke."

"Hello Rosalie nice to meet you." Edward said as he gave me a kiss on the cheek. He walked over to Emmett and Luke and did the same thing Jasper did, said hello and shook his little hand. When he went to walk away Luke growled and leaned with his arms out for Edward to take him from Emmett.

I just stood there shocked, Luke doesn't growl at people and he definitely doesn't want to go by strangers. Edward just shrugged his shoulders and took Luke from Emmett. The first thing Luke did was reach up and grab a fist full of Edward's messy copper hair with one hand and pet his head with the other.

"Uh kid, you know I'm not a dog right?" Edward asked with a laugh. We were all near hysterics and Bella was laughing so hard tears were forming in her eyes.

Edward shot her a look that said 'what the hell' and she started to calm a bit. Bella walked over and put her arms out so Luke would come by her. And he did. Luke let go of Edwards hair and practically jumped into Bella's arms.

"So Edward..." Emmett started as he shot Bella a look that said 'you're so screwed' "Did Bella tell you about her love for the Seahawks?" Bella's mouth dropped open and Edward just laughed and said "No she didn't tell me she loved the Seahawks."

"Oh yeah, she does. But that's okay because when she's here she cheers for the Bears. Isn't that right Bella?" Emmett clearly meant that question to be rhetorical. "And did she tell you about the jerseys she bought from Rosalie and Luke? She's so thoughtful, she bought them both my jersey." He snapped his fingers and pointed at Bella "and you know what else she bought?"

"Emmett." she said through clenched teeth as I tried to hold in my laughter.

"What did she buy, Emmett?" Alice threw in.

"Don't." Bella said just above a whisper.

"She got herself a Bears jersey too. Hey maybe she can wear it to the game?" he mused out loud to himself. "Yeah that way she can show off how much she likes our team and one player in particular."

"I'm leaving." Bella huffed and walked back inside with Luke still on her hip.

I laughed and said "Emmett that was mean." as I shook my head.

"What? I didn't tell him it was his jersey." Em said with a big grin. "Oops, I guess I did."

We all started laughing, even Edward. He excused himself to go to the bathroom but I just had a feeling he was going to talk to Bella.

More of our guests started to arrive. Mike and Jessica Stanley and our neighbors Tonya from the floor above and Jack from just down the hall. I told Emmett that he was trying to be match maker for those two but just denied it.

Emmett started the grill and Bella had finally come back outside. She was giving him a death glare but he just kept smiling away flipping burgers without a care in the world. I took Alice inside to Luke's room so she could change Aubrey. I left her to it and bumped into Edward on my way back outside.

"Hey is my sister really mad at Em?" he looked a little shocked at my question but recovered quickly.

"Nah. She's not mad, well maybe just a little. She was just really embarrassed."

"Oh okay. Well thanks for talking to her and getting her to come back outside."

"Uh... I didn't um..."

"It's okay I know you came in here to talk to her."

"Yeah, it's not a problem." he said looking down at the floor shyly.

I got back on the balcony and everyone was getting plates of food. I cut up a hotdog for Luke and set him up on my lap. I brought out his high chair for Aubrey.

We ate, drank, and laughed until the kids started getting cranky. Alice and I brought them both into Luke's room and set them down together in his crib. I grabbed the baby monitor and we went back to join our friends.

I was really happy to meet Alice and Jessica because I knew when we went to the first home game Bella, Luke and I would have at least two people on our side.

After a couple more hours Alice and Jasper decided to leave so they could get Aubrey home. Mike and Jessica left so they could relieve their babysitter. Emmett told them they could bring their kids but Jessica declined said it would be nice to get out of the house without the kids for a change.

Tonya and Jack excused themselves and I gave Emmett a look that said 'not a match maker huh?'. The only one left was Edward, he and Emmett were talking about their up coming home game.

"Yeah my parents are going to be there." Edward stated casually.

Bella started to choke on her drink. "Bells are you okay?" I asked

"Fine, just went down the wrong pipe." she coughed out.

Edward and Bella shared a look, then Emmett and I shared a look that said 'what the hell is going on with them'.

Bella stood and said she would be headed to bed, that she was exhausted from being at the park all morning with Luke. "It was nice to meet you Edward."

"It was nice to meet you too, Bella. Maybe we will see each other soon?"

"Uh yeah, maybe." she said with a small smile. With that she walked back inside. Edward said he needed to get back home to let his dog out.

That was fine with me. I was really tired and ready to crash. Emmett walked Edward out and I started putting things away in the kitchen.

"Come on babe. The food is all put away, the rest of this stuff can wait till tomorrow." Em pulled me by my hand to the bedroom where the both of us proceeded to fall straight into bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow, totally ignoring Emmett's promise to help me relax after the barbeque, but I'd definitely be cashing in on that promise, soon.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone that has reviewed on my story so far, I really appreciate it more than you know and more than I could ever express with words. **

**Oh and if you haven't already you can put me on author alert to get outtakes as soon as they become available. I will be posting my first outtake of this story sometime in between now and the next chapter. It will be Bella's POV of the barbeque and the things said between her and Edward that I couldn't logically fit in this chapter without switching POV's. It will be labeled Chapter 6 companion so if you go back and read the story later you will know where it fits.**

**See you next chapter... or sooner. **


	7. False Start

**A/N: Hey everyone I'm back with a new chapter. You can check out the outtake from Chapter 6 on my profile, it's what you didn't get to see happening between Bella and Edward at the bbq. I know it took quite a while to get this chapter out; I was in a slump that was only exacerbated by the Bears losing to the Packers (a heated rivalry between our two cities) a couple weekends ago, although I looked fabulous in my #54 jersey and had a hell of a time cheering on my team. Ah well it's time to stop moping and write.**

**This chapter's title is False Start which is defined as the sudden movement of the offense in an effort to draw the defense off sides.**

**As always I do not own Twilight.**

Emmett POV:

I really hated to leave Rosalie, it really sucked having to fly across the country and be away from her but it was worse when I was being sequestered in the same city and not being allowed to see her. Sure I guess there could be distractions that would affect my performance in the game but I think it's just cruel to force a man to be so close but yet so far from his family. Whatever, that's what we have Skype for, right?

I was still able to see Rose and Luke, albeit through the computer, before our Sunday game. She was really excited about coming to the game and watching it live, but she was still nervous about meeting the players' wives. I know she was bringing her sister for support and Alice would be there but I was still nervous about how the wives would treat her. The last thing I wanted to do was cause trouble because of some snobby wives that think they run the ball club because they have a ring and a piece of paper that gives them some sort of superiority.

Sunday morning was really hectic we had pregame meetings and my agent called to let me know that not only did I have to do the post game press conference but an interview with Sports Illustrated. I had known for some time that I would be having this interview, but it frankly slipped my mind because of Rose and Luke coming to the game.

I was getting dressed in the locker room when Whitlock and Cullen came strolling in from the trainer's room. Cullen was looking a little nervous and Whitlock looked as calm as always. "What's up guys? Cullen, something going on?" I was concerned something might be wrong but he assured me with "Couldn't be better." and a relaxed smile that he was on track for the game. I leaned down to finish lacing up my blue and orange Nike cleats.

Jasper was curious to know if Bella had come to the game today. Which earned him a jab to the ribs courtesy Cullen. I just rolled my eyes and stood to go to my locker. "So McCarty, _are_ the girls and Luke here today?" Jasper asked

"Yeah they should be in the box with Alice and Aubrey. I really hope no one starts shit with them today, I mean I know Rose won't say anything if someone gives her shit but I'm not so sure Bella won't give 'em hell."

"Oh so Bella is here? I didn't know she was coming to the game." Jasper said with a sideways look to Cullen.

"After the barbeque I wasn't sure if she would still come, but yep she's here." I didn't like the looks these two were giving each other, something was for sure up, but I couldn't worry about it until after the game.

"Good to know, maybe we can all catch up for dinner after the game tonight. If the kids aren't cranky." Jasper laughed knowing that we would probably be worse than the kids.

We the team finished getting ready for the game, and before I knew it we were out on the field for the coin toss. The Raiders won their first game this season but I knew with the way Cullen and Whitlock were playing last week we were a force to be reckoned with.

At the end of the first quarter we had three flags thrown on us and it was really starting to piss me off. Those shits on the Raiders were intentionally goading my players off sides. When we finally got the ball back and went to the bench I paced as the defensive coach was yelling for the millionth time to knock that shit off. My guys knew better than that. "Come on guys. Don't let them get in your head! You're giving them exactly what they want. When we get back out there get this shit done!"

And that is exactly what we did, we got shit done. My guys did their jobs and did them so well when the fucking ball landed in my hands on a pass, I took off. The best feeling is getting a touchdown when your team is down by 3, especially when that isn't usually something that happens to a guy on the D-line.

Cullen was throwing some amazing short passes but we needed to start gaining more than a couple yards per pass. By the time we hit half time the score was 14/11 our favor. We were ready to head into the second half and keep the Raiders from scoring. Which we did, quite impressively.

By the end of the game with a score of 24/11 I was both physically and mentally exhausted. I went to the locker room and quickly showered and changed for my interviews.

They mostly asked the same questions; how are you liking Chicago, how are you getting along with your teammates, what do you think of Edward Cullen? The only questions I hated answering were my thoughts on the team making it to the Superbowl. I always gave the same answer "It's hard to say. We'll just take each game as it comes and hope for the best."

I met with Rosalie, Bella and Luke before my Sports Illustrated interview. The girls were really excited that we won. Luke didn't care about the game all he wanted to do was hang all over me. I was talking with the girls about dinner with Alice and Jasper when Victoria Turner from Sports Illustrated came to get me for my interview. When I handed Luke back to Rosalie he started fussing, I kissed her on the temple and rubbed Luke's back before kissing him on top of his head.

As Victoria and I were walking down the hall to a smaller conference room I could hear Luke full out wailing. I didn't want him to be upset, in turn upsetting Rosalie because then we would never make it out to dinner. So I thought what the hell and asked Victoria if she wouldn't mind if Rose and Luke sat in with us while she did the interview. The look she gave me made me rethink asking in the first place, it looked as if she thought she would get some inside scoop into my private life by having them there with us. Too bad she didn't know I'd shut down any of those questions before she could even ask them.

"I'll meet you in the conference room in just a sec." I said as I turned to head back down the hall. Luke was lying with his face snuggled into Rosalie's neck still crying while she was shushing him.

"Rose?" at the sound of my voice she looked up and Luke picked up his head and turned towards me with a trembling lower lip. I held out my arms, she gave me Luke and he proceeded to bury his face in my shoulder. "Why don't you come sit in the interview?"

"Are you sure? Wouldn't we be in the way?" she asked

"No. Mrs. Turner said it was fine."

"Okay, but only if you're sure."

"Yep. I'm sure." I grabbed her hand and we made our way to the conference room.

I sat at the table with Luke, who had fallen asleep on me, and introduced Rosalie and Bella to Victoria. Of course Victoria had to start in right away on the twenty questions on who they were to me and why they were here but I simply told her that anything said about the girls or Luke would be off the record and Jason my agent was there to back me up.

Once Victoria knew she wasn't getting any tabloid worthy story out of us she started with the interview. She mostly asked about my move to Chicago, how I felt about being traded, what I saw for the team, my thoughts on possibly being captain at some point in my career, how I got along with the team. She also asked about the Superbowl and wanted to know how I felt about the Bears not winning since 1984 and how that made me feel about our chances.

All in all the interview wasn't too bad. Although Victoria wanted me to take some pictures for the magazine but since I hadn't planned on it she told Jason she would get in touch with him about setting something up soon so she could have pictures to go with the story right away since she wanted it in the next issue.

When we were completely finished and after the girls and I said bye to Victoria I was hungry and completely exhausted. Bella offered to drive my car so Rose and I could go to the restaurant together. I didn't complain so we headed off to Chicago Chop House where Alice had already made reservations for our group. I swear give that woman an inch and she takes a mile, Alice doesn't do things half way. It was only about fifteen minutes from the stadium so when we arrived Luke was still sleeping. Bella pulled up right after we did.

Alice and Jasper were already there waiting in the private room. The waitress came and took our drink orders while we waited for the rest of our group which would apparently include Edward and his parents. I hadn't met them yet but from what I heard from Jasper his dad was doctor and his mom was some sort of decorator and they were both crazy football fans, which I totally loved.

We were sitting around chatting when Edward came strolling in with two of the most insanely awesome looking people I had ever seen. His dad who I was introduced to as Carlisle was wearing a big foam finger and his mom, Esme was wearing his game jersey and Mardi gras beads. Cullen looked thoroughly embarrassed but I fucking loved it. I mean my parents were cool and all and they enjoyed coming to my games but my dad wouldn't wear a foam finger and you couldn't pay my mom to wear my smelly ass game jersey.

After ordering we fell into an easy conversation about football. Poor Alice was going red in the face trying to get Esme to talk about her interior design business to steer the conversation away from football. I thought what the hell Edward was not embarrassed enough today and I didn't want Alice to have an aneurism so I decided to get a few questions answered. Plus I was really fucking curious.

"So Jas what was with the looks you and Cullen were giving each other in the locker room before the game today?"

"What... what looks? No one was giving anyone looks." Edward jumped in.

"Oh contraire, Ed my man. There were definitely looks and I want to know what that was about."

"Emmett. I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." Jasper said as he gave Cullen the same look as earlier.

"That!" I shouted a little too loudly and woke up Luke. "That right there. You just did it again."

"Jeez Emmett, calm down." Rosalie reprimanded. But then laughed and said "We all saw it."

"So?" Alice threw in.

"Well Edward wante... umph" Jasper couldn't even get a full sentence out before Cullen threw his elbow directly into Jaspers side. "Damn man you gotta stop doing that."

"Edward. Is everything okay." his mom asked seeming genuinely concerned.

"Yes mom everything is fine, if Jasper could just keep his mouth shut." Cullen said with a glare at Jasper.

It was then I noticed Bella hadn't said anything for a while, when I looked at her she was staring directly at Cullen. I looked back and forth between the two and when he looked at her I knew there was something going on between them. Oh this was going to be good.

As I opened my mouth to start some shit Rosalie jumped up as Luke threw up all over the front of her shirt. He started to cry so I grabbed him from her so she could run to the ladies room to clean up. Bella ran out to the car and grabbed one of my shirts out of my bag and took it to Rosalie in the ladies room.

"Well Alice, thank you for setting this dinner up. Sorry but we have to go."

"Of course Emmett." She said to me then grabbed Luke's face in her hands. "Feel better munchkin. Oh Em, he's burning up." I pressed my hand to his forehead but had no idea what I was feeling for.

Carlisle got up and came over and looked at Luke. "I'm not a pediatrician but I don't think it's anything to worry about. Just a stomach bug or possibly an ear infection. Check his temp when you get home, rest and plenty of fluids and if he is still burning up in the morning make an appointment, okay."

I thanked Carlisle for taking a look at Luke and did the rounds of goodbyes. When I was done Rose and Bella came back into the room. Rose gave a quick hug to Alice and Esme, said bye to everyone else and we left. Bella was going to stay and meet us back home later.

By the time we got back home Luke was asleep in his car seat again. I carried my bags and Rose took Luke. We brought him into our room because Rosalie wanted to keep an eye on him while he slept. Rose took his temperature while I got him a bottle with water and his cup with juice, just in case he woke up and wanted either of them. We both crashed and I just hoped that Luke was better in the morning.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. I had intended it to be up a few days ago but I was having computer troubles again. Think I would have learned my lesson the first time and started to put my story on a flash drive but nooooo. I learned now and it shouldn't happen again. Oh and have I mentioned I don't have a beta so any mistakes are mine, if you find a glowing error and you would like me to fix it (in either this or earlier chapters) just tell me where it is and I will do my best to fix it.**


	8. Guard

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter faster than last time, yay me! Okay let's get buckled in for a bit of a health scare for Luke… nothing major, well you'll see. I'm pulling some of the situation from my own life so any medical stuff that I don't get right well… ignore it. I'm not a doctor but I play one on TV. I don't really but I did name one of the doctor's after one on TV, can you spot who they are?**

**This chapter title is Guard which is defined as a member of the offensive line. There are two guards on every play, and they line up on either side of the offensive center. **

**This should go without saying but I clearly don't own Twilight if I did I wouldn't be driving a 16 year old car.**

Rosalie POV:

After Skyping with Emmett Sunday morning I was rushing around trying to get myself and Luke ready to head to the game. I was nervous and excited; I couldn't wait to see Emmett take the field. Bella strolled out of her room only an hour before we were supposed to leave. She was still in her pajamas.

"Bella what the hell?" I yelled incredulously.

"What?"

"What do you mean what? We are leaving in just under an hour and you're still in your pajamas that's what."

"I'm not going. After the stunt Emmett pulled, embarrassing me like that. Nu-uh there is no way I'm going to that game."

I grabbed Bella by her shoulders turned her around and started pushing her towards her room.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You are going to this game today. I need you there for me… for moral support."

"Oh shut up. You'll be fine. Alice will be there with you."  
"Yes I know Alice will be there but she isn't my sister. I need you with me and Luke needs you too." I knew it was a low blow but she was going one way or another and guilt was a surefire way to get her there.

"Fine" she huffed and stomped to her room.

"Forty five minutes." I yelled after her to let her know exactly how much time she had left to get ready.

We made it to the stadium and were ushered straight through without much trouble. When we made it to the box Alice was already there and had Aubrey set up on a mat playing with toys. After all of the introductions I set Luke down with Aubrey, got a bottle of water and sat down with Alice and Bella. Alice and I chatted about our kids through most of the game while Bella was fixated on the field, I mean I know she likes football but damn that girl would hardly notice a bomb being dropped on her head when the Bears had the ball, but I was thinking that could have something to do with Edward Cullen.

In the third quarter Emmett caught an interception and I scared the poor kids with my screaming. I should have known better than to scream like a maniac in front of the kids but I was really excited for him. I know he doesn't care about making the big plays but I know he was still concerned about how the other guys and coaches looked at him, and I know making any big plays will only add to the list of reasons they like him.

Soon after the game was over Bella and I sat through Emmett's interview with Sports Illustrated then we headed to the restaurant for dinner. Luke had started to get a little fussy and a bit squirmy. I had assumed he was just tired from spending the day at the stadium that was until he threw up on me. I felt so bad for my little guy. Emmett and I got home and put Luke to bed, I was really hoping he would be better by the morning.

I had woken up bright and early Monday morning to a screaming baby. Luke still had a fever and refused to eat anything. I called his doctors office and was able to get an appointment right away for him since they had a last minute cancellation.

Emmett drove my car to the doctor's office while I sat in the back seat cuddling with Luke as best I could while he was all buckled up in his car seat. I was filling out some paperwork that was pretty hard to concentrate on when we were called into the office.

The boys were both very antsy waiting for the doctor. I couldn't get Emmett to stop fiddling with all of the equipment in the room. A nurse came in to check Luke's temperature, height and weight. She also let us know that all of his medical information was sent to the office from his pediatrician back home in Seattle.

Another agonizing 15 minutes later before Dr. Black came in.

"Hey I'm Dr. Black but most of my patients in the under 10 crowd usually call me Dr. Jake so you can call me whatever you're comfortable with." He said with a huge smile. "So what seems to be the reason for Luke's visit today?"

"Well last night we were out to dinner and Luke started to run a fever and vomited. He was really cranky when he got up this morning and refused to eat any food, but we've been giving him lots of fluids. Our friends' father told us to get him in to the doctor if his fever didn't break by morning."

"Mmmhmm, I see. So let me take a look here at Luke's history a bit and we'll see if we can't find out something."

After looking through Luke's paperwork he came over and listened to Luke's heart, checked his ears, nose and throat. The doctor spent a little extra time on his ears so I started to get a little worried.

"How often would you say Luke has ear infections?"

"Oh gosh I don't really know. Probably at least once a month since he was about three months old."

"I figured as much from the notes written by his doctor in Seattle. I don't believe his ears are draining properly." he stated "You don't have to jump into any decision quickly but I think it would be best if you had tubes put in Luke's ears. They will help his ears drain and he might not get sick as much."

"Doc, what is that? Tubes?" Emmett asked and frankly I was too worried to even think straight to ask questions.

"Well they are a tiny tube that is usually made out of plastic that is no bigger than the tip of a pen that is inserted through an incision in the eardrum and it helps drain fluids properly. This surgery is very common and I would rather you not wait, chronic ear infections can affect a child's hearing so it would be best to have it done now. The tubes usually only stay in place for about a year and they will come out on their own, but at that point the ear is doing its job and doesn't need them anymore. I don't want you to take too long to make this decision; I can give you some names of doctors in the area that do this procedure. Most parents go through Children's Memorial Hospital and I'll put their doctors on the list for you as well."

I didn't remember much after all the surgery talk. This man wanted some doctor to operate on my baby.

"Rosalie!" Emmett shouted while waving his hand in front of my face. "We're home." he said with a sad smile on his face. I couldn't take the look he gave me, I burst into tears and Em climbed in the backseat with me. He was squeezing me in a tight hug while trying to get me to stop crying so I wouldn't wake up Luke and upset him.

When we got into the apartment Emmett put Luke down and sat with me on the couch. We didn't talk about what the doctor had said; I just wasn't ready at that moment. Em and I were curled up with each other on the couch when Bella came in.

"What's going on?" She asked looking worried.

"Luke needs surgery." I said without looking at her.

"What?"

"It's not that bad. He just needs tubes put in his ears so they drain better and he won't get sick so much. Rose, why are you making such a big deal about this?"

"Why are you not making a big enough deal about it? He needs surgery, like being put under anesthesia, surgery!" I yelled. Emmett just hugged me harder.

"Rosalie, he is going to be fine." Bella said as she sat on the floor in front of the couch and took my hand.

"If he has the surgery." I scoff.

"Rose you heard what the doctor said; this could be affecting his hearing. He should have the surgery, it's a simple procedure." he said as he wiped my tears away.

"I know." I mumbled into Emmett's chest, Luke started to whimper waking up from his nap. I was about to get up to get him but Bella offered to get him so Emmett and I could talk about our options.

Emmett made me realize that getting tubes put in Luke's ears was probably the best thing to do for him. I couldn't argue that we should wait, because I didn't want chronic ear infections to affect his hearing.

Before we called any of the doctors that Dr. Black recommended, Em called Carlisle to get his opinion on the list of doctors. He said they were all capable doctors that he trusts and mentioned that one of the doctors from Children's Memorial worked under him as a med student. We decided to go with Dr. Patrick Drake. I called the hospital and set up an appointment for Luke, the nurse that I spoke to said that the procedure wasn't long at all and that Luke would be able to go home that same day. I scheduled it for Thursday, I think Carlisle called in a favor to get us in so soon.

The rest of the week went by in a blur and before I knew it, it was Thursday and Emmett and I were headed with Luke to Children's Memorial Hospital. I was extremely nervous about his surgery; Emmett had to keep reassuring me that everything would be fine.

We checked in and sat in a room filled with toys waiting to be called back into a room. While sitting on Em's lap, Luke played with a squishy plastic Eeyore toy. After only waiting about 20 minutes we were brought back into a room, where I was told to change Luke into a little hospital gown and that the doctor would be in to see us shortly.

Dr. Drake showed up and I was a little angry. This guy couldn't be older than 20 years old; he was tall with a baby face and I told him so. "You're the one doing the surgery, when did you get out of medical school yesterday, you can't be more than 20?" I shrieked.

"I can assure you I have been a doctor for 8 years but thank you for the compliment, I'm actually 34." He said with a smile. "I have done this surgery many times, it will be quick and before you know it Lucas will be in the recovery room."

"Thank you, doctor." Emmett said as he shook Dr. Drake's hand.

I felt a little better knowing he has done this surgery before, but I still felt like he was just so young. A nurse came in to give Luke some medication to make him sleepy before they would take him back. When she came back twenty minutes later Luke's head was bobbing like he does when he gets tired. She went to take him from me; I cried and kissed him over and over again. Emmett was holding me and leaned over my shoulder to kiss him on the head. When the nurse took him out of the room Luke stretched his little arm out reaching for me. Emmett had to hold me back from running after him.

"Please Rosalie, don't cry. He's going to be fine." Em grabbed me tightly and started rocking me. "What can I get you? Do you want your sister?" I just shook my head and he let me cry into his shirt.

"Do you think they started yet?" I asked for the tenth time in minutes.

"I'm sure they've started."

"So you think they'll be done soon?"

"They will be done soon enough. Call Bella. You need to stay distracted." he urged.

So I did, I called Bella and told her they took Luke in for his surgery and had to repeatedly tell her not to come to the hospital, that I would keep her updated. I curled up on Emmett's lap; he was running his fingers through my hair to soothe me. Em was watching the afternoon news and I had almost fallen asleep when a nurse came in to get us to take us to the recovery room.

My baby looked so fragile laying in the hospital crib sound asleep. I grabbed his hand and Emmett wrapped his arms around me and took Luke's other hand. "See, he's doing great babe."

The nurse told us it would be awhile before he started to wake up and took Emmett and me to Luke's recovery room; they would bring him in when he started waking up.

Waiting on them bringing Luke to his recovery room was a bit more agonizing then waiting during the actual surgery. I was worried he would wake up when I wasn't there. Em and I waited about a half an hour longer before they rolled his hospital crib in the room. Luke was still sleeping when they brought him in, the nurse told us the doctor would come in to talk with us soon.

Luke started to stir and when he fully opened his eyes he just starred at us until he started to cry. I picked him up and sat in a rocking chair with him but he reached out to Emmett to pick him up. Emmett took him and sat down in the chair next to me. When the doctor came in to talk to us Luke reached out to come back to me. I took him and rocked him while Dr. Drake told us that the surgery was successful and they didn't have any problems. He gave me a prescription for Luke and said we could leave as soon as the discharge papers were filled out.

When we got home Luke was asleep again and Bella and Edward were waiting in the living room for us.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" Em asked.

"Edward came to sit with me, since my sister wouldn't let me come to the hospital to see my nephew when he was having surgery."

"I just came as moral support." Edward said with a sheepish smile.

"Well thank you for coming and keeping my sister company. Bella, want to come with me to put Luke down?"

"Yeah." she said looking at Luke. Then she turned to Edward "Thanks for sitting with me." she smiled and bit her lip.

"It wasn't a problem at all." He smiled at her. "Well I really should get going. Rosalie Emmett I'm glad Luke is doing well."

Emmett walked Edward out and Bella and I took Luke into his room. I was so happy my baby was okay and I was apparently being very oblivious, something was going on between Edward and Bella.

Now just wasn't the right time to ask.

**A/N: Well that wasn't so bad now was it? Luke is going to be just fine. My nephew had tubes put in his ears when he was three years old and I pulled the hospital situation from what happened when my nephew was getting the surgery… minus all the Rose & Em cuddling. Okay, see you all soon.**


End file.
